


Accidental Findings

by raylEEISANNOYING



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hermione Granger Is So Done, I’m a terrible writer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Social Media, Soft Draco Malfoy, Some angst, Texting, kind of a slow burn?, not really tho, v flirty Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raylEEISANNOYING/pseuds/raylEEISANNOYING
Summary: Harry and Ron find out that Hermione is dating a boy from a different school, obviously being curious about who could possibly be more interesting than her two best friends; consequently they look him up, which leads them to a whole lot more than they were expecting.





	1. Harry ♡ 3:55pm ♡ Sat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long i'll write this for or if people will even read it but i'm bored so...

_**chat started with**_ \- _kingginger__ \- **active 5 minutes ago**_

**RON!**

**RONNNN!**

**R **

**O**

**N**

**RONALD WEASLEY!!**

**DUDE**

**DUDE**

**DUDE**

**DUDE**

**GET YOUR ASS ONLINE**

**HGUFUFTDTYDYD**

_ kingginger ** \- active now** _

_what the fuck?_

_i'm tryna nap._

** _does it LOOK like i care??_ **

** _ITS SERIOUS_ **

_is everything ok?_

**N O**

**GUESS WHAT**

_this better be actually serious.. i'm missing very important naptime for this_

_if i get grumpy it's_ _ur fault._

**IT IS! **

**SOMETHING HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION.**

_well??_

_are u gonna tell me or not?_

**HERMIONE**

**HAS **

**A**

**SECRET**

**BOYFRIEND**

_WHAT??_

**told you it was serious.**

_SINCE WHEN?_

_FOR HOW LONG?_

_WHO IS IT?_

_WHEN DID U FIND OUT?_

_WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US?_

**1\. IDK**

**2\. IDK**

**3\. IDK BUT I'LL MAKE IT MY LIFES MISSION TO FIND OUT**

**4\. TODAY**

**5\. IDK**

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_*_ **sigh* the emotional pain i feel in my chest is paralyzing **

**our best friend doesn't trust us..**

**US!**

**does she think we're gonna yell at him or something?**

_OF COURSE WE'RE GONNA YELL AT HIM!_

_RIGHT AFTER WE YELL AT HER FOR NOT TELLING US!_

**YEAH!**

_NOW LETS GO FIND THIS DUMBASS!_

**YEAH!**

_AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF OUR MINDS!_

**YEAH!**

_FOR MESSING WITH O U R MIONE!_

**YEAH!**

_AND THEN GO GET ICECREAM BECAUSE I'M STARVING!_

**YEAH!**

**wait no.**

**i hate ice cream.**

_theres something wrong with u._

**_chat ended_ _by__ \- _** _kingginger_

☆ ☆ ☆

_kingginger_ _ \- **active 1 minute ago**_

_goldenpot_ ** _ \- active 1 minute ago_ **


	2. Ron ♡ 9:06am ♡ Sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk to Hermione about her secret relationship and they stalk Theo's instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how often I should update this? maybe every other day? iDk HoW tO wRiTe...

_**chat started with - **goldenpot \- **and - **books&bushyhair \- **active now**_

_kingginger:_

**Hermione.**

**we have very important business to discuss.**

_goldenpot:_

**yeah, Mione.**

**anything you would like to tell us?**

_books&bushyhair:_

**What are you two going on about?**

_kingginger:_

**anything NEW?**

_ _books&bushyhair:_ _

**Am I supposed to be guessing?**

_goldenpot:_

**perhaps something has peaked your** **interest recently..?**

_kingginger:_

**hmm. i wonder what..**

_ _books&bushyhair:_ _

**Spit it out already!**

**I** **have to be somewhere soon.**

_ _kingginger:_ _

**hmm. oh REALLY?**

** **

**with WHO??**

_goldenpot:_

**maybe with her nEW SECRET BOYFRIEND THAT SHE FAILED TO MENTION TO US!**

_ _books&bushyhair:_ _

**Oh my god.**

**That's what all this is about?**

**Honestly, you two are so dramatic.**

_ kingginger: _

**WHAT DO U MEAN "tHaT's WhAt aLL oF tHiS iS aBoUt?"**

**OF COURSE IT IS! WHY DIDN'T U TELL US?!**

_ _goldenpot:_ _

**DO YOU NOT TRUST US AT ALL?**

**it's not like we're gonna embarrass you or anything!**

_ _ _books&bushyhair:_ _ _

**I didn't want you nosy prats to try and scare him.**

**I really like him and I don't want anything to mess it up!**

_ kingginger: _

**we're not gonna stalk him**

**or whatever u think we're gonna do.**

_goldenpot:_

**oh...**

**uhh yeah! definitely not!**

**and** **definitely haven't already...**

** **

___kingginger: _ _ _

**wait what?**

_ _ _ _goldenpot:_ _ _ _

**i** **didn't search him on instagram or anything!**

**that would be terrible! **

_ _ _ _ kingginger: _ _ _ _

**WHAT?!**

**senditsenditsendit**

_ _ _ _books&bushyhair:_ _ _ _

**YOU'D BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH IT**

**I SWEAR I'LL STRANGLE YOU BOTH WITH YOUR TONGUES **

_ _ _ _ _goldenpot:_ _ _ _ _

[_image __attached]_

_ kingginger: _

**oH MY GOD**

_____books&bushyhair:_____

**I'm serious! don't say ANYTHING to him!**

_ kingginger: _

**okay, okay!**

_goldenpot:_

**yeah. we got it. nothing!**

_**chat ended by -** kingginger \- **and - **goldenpot_

☆ ☆ ☆

** _chat started with - _ ** _ goldenpot ** \- active now** _

**we're gonna send him something right?**

_of course we are!_

**thought so.**

_**chat ended by -** kingginger_

☆ ☆ ☆

_books&bushyhair_ ** _ \- active 5 minutes ago_ **

_goldenpot_ ** _ \- active 1 _ ** ** _minute ago_ **

_kingginger_ ** _ \- active 1 minute ago_ **


	3. Theo ♡ 5:36pm ♡ Sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron message Theo + some tweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kinda boring? hopefully it gets more interesting, I probably should've planned these out but I'm just gonna be spontaneous I guess... ?
> 
> (A/N: their usernames aren't the exact same for every social media platform they use because it just seems unlikely to me that all of them have the same user for everything. hopefully it's obvious on who everyone is but if there's some confusion, I'll clear it up on my next update)

* * *

☆ ☆ ☆

_**(Instagram)** _

_ **☆ ☆ ☆** _

* * *

** _@kingweasley_** _started following you._

_ _**@**_**potthead**_ started following you._ _

_**@kingweasley and @potthead added you to a group!** _

_ accept? decline?<strike></strike>_

** _ chat accepted!_ **

_@_**potthead** _:_

_-_-_

_@_**kingweasley** _:_

_he_ _actually accepted it!_

_hmm..._

_@_ **nott.theo**

_uh_

_hey?_

_@_ **kingweasley:**

_don't "hey" us. we're judging u!_

_@_ **nott.theo:**

_ok. sorry?_

@**potthead:**

_stop being nice._

_you're making it hard to hate you_

_@_ **nott.theo:**

_why are you judging me?_

@**kingweasley:**

_to see if you're worthy_

_@_ **nott.theo:**

_worthy of what?_

@**potthead:**

_Hermione._

_@_ **kingweasley:**

_our best friend._

_@_ **nott.theo:**

_ohh i see._

_she said this_ _would happen, i should've known._

_@_ **kingweasley:**

_what do u mean?_

_ _@__ **nott.theo:**

_she said that at some point her two_ _best friends _

_would try and intimidate me so that _

_i_'_d leave her __alone._

_@_ **potthead:**

_is it working?_

_ _ _@___ **nott.theo:**

_not really._

_but you don't have to worry, i don't intend on_

_hurting her. not intentionally anyway._

_ _@__ **kingweasley:**

_good, because if u DO hurt her, u will regret it._

_ _ _ _@____ **nott.theo:**

_i really like her. i would never want to hurt her._

_ _@__ **potthead:**

_ugh_

_i really hate that i like you_

_i approve_

_ _ _@___ **kingweasley:**

_ i guess i do too. _

_ for now... _

_ _ _ _@____ **nott.theo:**

_:). thanks_

* * *

☆ ☆ ☆

** _(twitter)_ **

** ☆ ☆ ☆ **

* * *

@**_nottxtheo:_**

**** _i have my girlfriends two best friends approval of me ;)_

**9 _replies_ 5 _retweets _ 22 _likes_**

** _replies ↴_ **

_@**hermionejgranger: **I knew they would. smh_

__@_**_nottxtheo: _@**hermionejgranger**__**__ you were __right, as always <3_

_@_**_420blaiseeeit_: ** _didn't know you needed it.. he's gone soft!_

_@_**_nottxtheo: _@_**420blaiseeeit**_ ** _ i don't but it feels good to have it, asshole. _

_you wouldn't know because you can't find anyone who would want to date you._

_@_**_pansparkins0n_:** _ umm? you didn't ask if we approved!_

@**_nottxtheo: _@_**pansparkins0n**_** _because i don't care._

_@_ **_dracooomalfoyy_y:** _since nobody else wants to be happy for _ _you, I will be. congrats!_

_@_**_nottxtheo: _@_**dracooomalfoyyy**_ ** _ at least one of my friends don't suck. thank you :)_

_@_**_420blaiseeeit_: ** **@****_nottxtheo _@_**dracooomalfoyyy**_ ** _you're acting like it's a proposal lmaooo. and draco DOES suck ;)_

**☆ ☆ ☆**


	4. Hermione ♡ 6:08pm ♡ Mon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random tweets from different people and Hermione gets closer with Theo's friends.

_☆ ☆ ☆_

_ **(twitter)** _

_ **☆ ☆ ☆** _

* * *

_@**pansparkins0n:** _ _watch me end up alone while all of my _

_ friends start getting in relationships :\_

** _4 replies 10 retweets 44 likes_ **

** _replies **_↴_**_ **

_@**420blaiseeeit:**_ _i wouldn't be __surprised.._

_@**pansparkins0n:** @**420blaiseeeit **stfu, you walrus!_

_@**dracooomalfoyyy:** oh pleaseeee. you're the hottest one of us all! _

_Theo was only lucky. plus nobody is good enough for you :)_

_@**pansparkins0n:** @**dracooomalfoyyy**uwu <3_

** _∾_ **

_@**dracooomalfoyyy:** blaise said I look like that weird snowman from that_

_disney movie so I'm retracting my friendship from him._

** _5 replies 22 retweets 51 likes_ **

** _replies **_**_↴_**_**_ **

_@**nottxtheo:**did he lie tho?..._

_@_**_dracooomalfoyyy_:** _ @**nottxtheo **I'm withdrawing my friendship from you too_

_@_ **_pansparkins0n_: ** _he isn't wrong, darling._

_@**dracooomalfoyyy:** @**pansparkins0n **fuck you too! I'm now friendless._

_@**420blaiseeeit:**@**pansparkins0n** @**dracooomalfoyyy** my goodness! what a foul_

_mouth on such a tiny snowman! _

_ ** _∾_ ** _

_@**420blaiseeeit:** it's so cute how draco thinks he can live without us!_

** _4 replies 9 retweets 27 likes_ **

** _replies **_**_**_↴_**_**_**_ **

_@**dracooomalfoyyy:** I could live without you guys!! I could go forever_

_without talking to you prats!! >:(_

_@_**_pansparkins0n_:** _@**dracooomalfoyyy ** no, you couldn't._

_@**nottxtheo:** @**dracooomalfoyyy **that's a lie._

_@**420blaiseeeit:** @**dracooomalfoyyy **HAHAH! when did you get so funny?_

_ _ ** _∾_ ** _ _

_ _

_ _@_**ronwheeze:** i'm so hungry i think i'm gonna die _

_ _ **6 replies 15 retweets 39 likes**  
_ _

_ _ **replies **_**_**_**_↴_**_**_**_**** _ _

_ _@_**hermionejgranger:** So dramatic. _

_@**ronwheeze:**_ _@**hermionejgranger **am not! i haven't eaten in like 4 hours!_

_@**harrypotts:** the solution to this: go eat._

_@_**_ronwheeze_:** _@**harrypotts**__thank u harry! i didn't think of that_

_@**nevslongbottom:**wanna get dinner w me & gin?_

_@**ronwheeze:** @**nevslongbottom **i'd rather starve than thirdwheel with you two._

_ _ _ ** _∾_ ** _ _ _

* * *

_ _ _☆ ☆ ☆_ _ _

** _ _ _you've been added to a group by -_ _ _ ** _ _ _ the0d0ren0tt_ _ _

**___chat started with -___** ___pansparks___**___ \- ___**___dragonmalfoy \- zabinihead **and **___

_ _ _ the0d0ren0tt **!** _ _ _

_ zabinihead__:_ _ _

**ugh**

**did you have to add your girlfriend?**

_ pansparks:  
_

**yes, theo. rub it our faces that we're single.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Well,** **hello to you guys too.**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**your name is Hermione, right?**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Yes! Hermione Granger.**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**aka: the most beautiful girl ever**

_zabinihead:_

**i'm actually gagging.**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**ignore those two. they're just bitter and heartless!**

**i'm Draco Malfoy.**

_ books&bushyhair: _

**Yeah, I know. Theo has told me about you guys!**

_pansparks:_

**oh? like what?**

_zabinihead:_

**probably like: **

**"Blaise is my bestest friend in the world! the other two are just bleh."**

**right?**

_ books&bushyhair: _

**Not even close.**

**Mostly just how you're all a pain in his ass.**

_ dragonmalfoy: _

**what the fuck?!**

**even me??**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**yes. you all irritate me the exact same.**

**well... draco gets on my nerves a little less.**

_pansparks:_

**i'm outraged.**

_zabinihead:_

**that's bullshit!**

_books&bushyhair:_

**You guys are weird.**

**In a good way..**

**I think?**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**terrible compliment. really confusing, 2/10.**

_ the0d0ren0tt: _

**so? do you guys like her?**

**your** **opinion doesn't matter i'm just curious.**

_zabinihead:_

**we've barely just met**

**but she's not the WORST. so far anyway.**

_ the0d0ren0tt: _

**ooh! high praise coming from you!**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**I approve. she's nice :)**

_ pansparks: _

**i suppose i do too.**

_ books&bushyhair: _

**Thank you <3**

_ pansparks: _

**so hermione..**

**got any single friends that are girls?**

**who also like girls?**

_ dragonmalfoy: _

**oh my god.**

_ zabinihead: _

**you make yourself sound so ****desperate.**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**sigh**

**because she is.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Yeah, actually.**

[link _attached]_

**Her name is Luna ;)**

_pansparks:_

**woah. i didn't think you actually would!**

**thanks**

_zabinihead:_

**how much you wanna bet that Pans will scare her off within the first day lmao**

_ the0d0ren0tt: _

**HAAAAA!**

**undoubtedly **

_ pansparks: _

**stfu dickheads**

**i won't scare her off!**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**mhm.. as interesting as this is, I have homework.**

**talk to you guys later.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Yeah, me too.**

**call me before you fall asleep Theo?**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**of course! bye <3**

_ zabinihead: _

**nerdsssss**

_**chat ended by -**_ _books&bushyhair **and **dragonmalfoy_

☆ ☆ ☆

_the0d0ren0tt_ ** _ \- active now_ **

_zabinihead_ _ **\- active now **_

_dragonmalfoy_ ** _ \- active 1 minute ago_ **

_pansparks_ ** _ \- active now_ **

_books&bushyhair_ ** _ \- active 1 minute ago_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect for anyone to actually read this lol. I only started this because I was bored and I enjoy these types of stories! hopefully it's enjoyable? I plan on it getting more interesting :)


	5. Luna ♡ 11:40pm ♡ Mon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets a friend request from Pansy, they get to know each other (and flirt), + tweets.

_pansparks_ **_added you!_ **

_ lulovegoods ** added **pansparks **!** _

** _chat started by -_** _lulovegoods _

**hello!**

_oh _

_i wasn't expecting you to actually talk to me._

_i haven't even planned what to say yet.._

**that's alright! **

**take your time haha :).**

_uh_

_i guess i should start with hi_

_my name is pansy_

_pansy parkinson._

_that's my full name_

_obviously.._

_well it's not my FULL name but..._

_you know what i mean right?_

_i probably sound ridiculous_

_i'm_ _definitely not nervous!_

_your friend Hermione gave me your user.._

_she said you like girls_

_and well.. i'm a girl_

_who also likes girls_

_did i say that already?_

_oh my god make me shut up_

**hahah**

**Hermione is still trying to find me a girlfriend huh?**

_i've probably messed this up already ugh_

_Blaise was right._

**no you haven't! i find your** **nervousness very cute**

_wait. really?_

**yes! my name is Luna Lovegood :)**

_i know_ **  
**

_not because i'm a stalker or anything!_

_because i'm not! i promise!_

_Hermione told me_

**okay. you're adorable.**

_i'm everything except adorable. _

_anyways,,_

_it's a good thing you can't see me right now _

_because my face looks like a tomato._

**I bet it's cute.**

_more_ _like_ _embarrassing_

**who is Blaise?**

**you mentioned him earlier.**

_oh! my_ _best friend. _

_well one of them anyway_

_along with Theo & Draco._

**Theo? Hermione is dating him right?**

_yeah. they're incredibly sappy_

_it's kinda cute but don't tell Theo i said that!_

**well I don't know him, so how could i?**

_oh yeah..._

_i'm not using my brain right now_

**I hardly use mine either **

**speaking of, I should probably go to sleep.**

**if I don't my brain might become completely useless tomorrow in class**

_omg! i didn't even realize how late it was!_

_i'm sorry if i kept you up._

**don't be! I don't mind at all!**

**I like talking to you**

_i like talking to you too._

**we'll talk again tomorrow right?**

_yeah! if you want._

**I do! goodnight :)**

_goodnight!_

**_chat ended by - _**_lulovegoods_

**☆ ☆ ☆**

_ pansparks ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

_ lulovegoods ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

* * *

_**_**☆ ☆ ☆**_**_

_ ** _twitter_ ** _

_ ** _ _ **☆ ☆ ☆** _ _ ** _

* * *

_ @__**loonyloves:** _ _ goodnight everyone!_ _especially to a cute girl_

_whose name_ _starts with a p ;)_

** _6 replies 22 retweets 52 likes_ **

**_replies **_**_↴_**_**_**

_@**ginnyweas:** omg! you HAVE to tell me everything tomorrow!_

_@_**_loonyloves: _ ** _ @**ginnyweas**_ _definitely!!_

_@**hermionejgranger:** She actually added you? You're welcome. _

_@_**_loonyloves: _ ** _ @**hermionejgranger** thank youuu. you're the best wing woman _

_@**nevslongbottom:** when did this happen??_

_@_**_loonyloves:_ ** _@**nevslongbottom ** shhhh. i don't know what "this" is yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. btw: Drarry will happen eventually but I kinda want everyone to meet before I put them together. I have some ideas on what I want to happen but I'm still not sure so I'll just roll with it. hopefully you're enjoying :)


	6. Pansy ♡ 3:20pm ♡ Tues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Pansy & Luna action :)

** _chat_ ** ** _ started by - _**_lulovegoods _

_hey!_

_i just got out of school._

**hi!**

**did you have a good day?**

_eh. it was boring but not bad_

_what about yours?_

**same.**

**i saw your tweet :)**

**i was red like a tomato all day**

_hahah! aww_

_we should hang out_ _soon _

_if you want..._

**omg**

**really?**

_i mean only if you want_

**uh hold on**

_**chat paused by -** pansparks_

****☆ ☆ ☆****

_ **chat started with - ** dragonmalfoy _

**DRACO**

**DRACO**

**GET ONLINE**

**OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING COW**

**IF YOU DONT HELP ME RIGHT NOW I SWEAR**

**IM ABOUT TO COME OVER AND KICK YOUR PASTY WHITE ASS**

_dragonmalfoy_ _ \- **active now**_

**FINALLY YOU STUPID DICK**

**H E L P**

_can you shut the fuck up for 2 seconds??_

_I'm doing homework you insufferable slut_

_sorry. that was extreme _

_what do you want?_

**i'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that to me.**

**only because i'm having a major girl crisis**

_oh! you should've started with that._

_who is it? whats wrong?_

**LUNA WANTS TO MEET ME**

_EXCUSE ME?? WHO IS LUNA??_

_WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN??_

**YESTERDAY!**

**HERMIONE SAID IT IN THE GC REMEMBER?**

_OHH! you actually had the guts to text her?_

**well i added her but she texted me first.**

**then i freaked out and ** **embarrassed myself**

_oh god. what did you say?_

**[_screenshot_** **_attached]_ **

_and she still wants to meet you??_

_after THAT mess??_

**fuck you. what do i say?**

_uhh yes? are you fucking dumb?_

**stop insulting me you stupid bitch**

**i need help! **

**i've never done this before.**

**i'm nervous!**

**oh my god i’m gonna mess this up**

_ok sorry._

_look, it's obvious she's interested! so go for it!_

_you're hot as fuck, funny, you have a good personality etc._

_you're not really smart but you make up for it in other areas!_

_so go meet her and as soon as you see her, kiss her until her lips are swollen._

**you insulted me again dumbass.** _  
_

**but thank you**

**this is** **why i go to you and not Blaise or Theo.**

_you're welcome._ **  
**

_seriously though I hope it goes well._

**ugh i do too**

_it will! you're_ _irresistible._

**:( i love you**

_love you too! don't stress yourself out over it!_

**i won't i won't**

** _chat ended by -_** _pansparks _

** ** **☆ ☆ ☆** ** **

** _chat resumed with -_ ** _lulovegoods_

**okay hi**

_is everything ok?_

_i didn’t scare you away, did i?_

_because we don’t have to meet!_

**no! i swear you didn’t.**

**i just needed to talk to Draco**

**i want to meet you!**

_oh ok_

_that's great! i’m glad!_

_maybe this weekend?_

**yeah!**

**that sounds great.**

**Blaise is going to piss himself hahah**

**he said i’d mess this up**

**and i still could**

**but i never thought i’d get a date with you.**

**uhh is this a date?**

**don’t feel pressured if it’s not!**

**because it doesn’t have to be!**

**we could just hang out..**

**but if it is a date then i’m happy!**

**i’d be happy just hanging out too**

**you know, if it’s not.**

**make me shut up again.**

_you’re so cute when you ramble._

_it’s a date!_

**i'm not cute hfyfydy**

**i'm glad tho :)**

_sureeee. whatever you say_

_ttyl ;)_

_ **chat ended by -**_ _lulovegoods _

**☆ ☆ ☆**

_lulovegoods ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

_ pansparks ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make everyone meet next update... I don't know yet.


	7. Blaise ♡ 8:50pm ♡ Thurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets for the first time through one big groupchat.

_ **you've been added to a group by - **the0d0ren0tt **!** _

_**chat started with - **pansparks \- dragonmalfoy \- books&bushyhair **and**_ _the0d0ren0tt _

_ dragonmalfoy: _

**hi guys :)**

_pansparks:_

**ew** _  
_

_zabinihead:_

**whats your problem?**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**things are probably already going wrong w/ her girlfriend lmao**

_pansparks:_

**fuck you both! luna and i are fine.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Speaking of Luna...**

_books&bushyhair** added **lulovegoods \- kingginger \- goldenpot \- longbottomz **and **nevillelongbottomluvr69_

_dragonmalfoy:_

**uh**

_kingginger:_

**oh god.**

**HERMIONE NO!**

_goldenpot:_

**hey sluts**

_pansparks:_

**excuse me?**

**only i can** **call my friends sluts,, you prick**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**Hermione!**

**when you said you wanted me to meet your **

**friends, I ** **didn't think you meant right now!**

_zabinihead:_

**MORE people I have to try and get along with?**

**someone hit me over the head with something.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Yeah, I probably didn't think this through.**

_lulovegoods:_

**wow! you guys seem so nice!**

_longbottomz:_

**ikr.** **they're practically soaked in kindness**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**look at that boys! it's Pansys girlfriend!**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**awwww **

_pansparks:_

**shut the fuck uSJSJDDEHE**

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**girlfriend?? THAT is your girlfriend??** _  
_

_goldenpot:_

**pls don't say that word, Neville.**

_zabinihead:_ **  
**

**I'm not kidding.**

**somebody knock me out**

_ kingginger: _

**if anyone knocks him out you better do it to me too!**

_ lulovegoods: _

**she's not my girlfriend...**

**yet.**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Oh my god.**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**aw! PANSY DON'T RUIN THIS I LIKE HER**

_longbottomz:_

**what word? soaked?**

_goldenpot:_

**eW yes!**

**i'm throwing up**

_longbottomz:_

**soaked**

** **soaked** **

** ** **soaked** ** **

** ** ** **soAKed** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **SOAKED** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **SOAKED** ** ** ** **

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**SOAKED**

**soaked**

**SoAkEd**

** **soaked** **

** ** **soaked** ** **

**soaked**

_books&bushyhair:_

**I definitely didn't think this through.**

_pansparks:_ **  
**

**i hate everyone in this**

_zabinihead:_

**that's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend!**

_lulovegoods:_

**:(** _  
_

_pansparks:_

**everyone EXCEPT luna.**

_lulovegoods:_

**:)**

_kingginger:_

**ew**

**i hate love**

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**probably because nobody likes you**

_ goldenpot: _

**HAHAH!** _   
_

_books&bushyhair:_

**You don't have a boyfriend either, Harry.**

**Don't laugh!**

_pansparks:_

**oh?? no boyfriend??**

**DRACOOO**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**shut your ugly mouth, Pansy Parkinson!**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**aww dray is growing up so fast!**

**he's already getting a** **boyfriend **

_zabinihead:_

**I don't know wtf is happening** _  
_

_longbottomz:_

**me neither. I left for like 2 seconds**

**now apparently we're setting our friends up?**

_lulovegoods:_

**we're all friends now right?**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**yes!**

_ kingginger: _

**no**

_zabinihead:_

**nope**

_longbottomz:_ **  
**

**well I think so.**

_pansparks:_

**lmao i barely even like my friends, so that's a no from me.** _  
_

**except for luna :)**

_books&bushyhair:_ **  
**

**Hey! I thought we were friends!**

_pansparks:_

**eh.**

_goldenpot:_

**we should all follow each other!**

**so we know what we look like...**

**not because** **there are potentially boys looking for boyfriends or anything**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**that was so subtle**

_zabinihead:_

**I won't deny new followers.**

_[link attached]_

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**your theme is v satisfying!**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**he spends all his free time obsessing over it**

_ zabinihead: _

**stfu**

**there's nothing wrong with wanting good posts**

_kingginger:_

**woah.**

_goldenpot:_

**RON IS DRiOL INGCGHCFCGFFCXES**

**BHVYI V DS32E45E467RDESW@!35254**

_ the0d0ren0tt: _

**i don't speak that language**

_longbottomz:_

**where's the translation button?**

_goldenpot:_

**RON TRIED FIGHTING ME FOR MY PHONE**

**I MEANT RON IS DROOLING OVER BLAISE!!**

_kingginger:_

**no i wasn't!**

**ur a liar**

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**aWW big bro has a wittle crushhh :(**

_kingginger:_

**shut up u little witch**

**i'll tell mom you lost ur virginity in the back of a moldy** **restaurant**

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**how do you know that?!**

**if you tell her that, i'll tell her you work as a male stripper **

_kingginger:_

**that's not true!!**

_nevillelongbottomluvr69:_

**she doesn't need to know that. she'll** **believe me**

**you know she will**

_books&bushyhair:_

**Take your argument somewhere else!**

_lulovegoods:_

**yeah you guys are making my laptop lag**

_ zabinihead: _

**boohoo :'(**

_pansparks:_

**don't be a dick**

_longbottomz:_

**we should continue this on Instagram dms**

_dragonmalfoy:_

**thank god. yes pls**

_the0d0ren0tt:_

**i have everyones @ except for **_longbottomz_ **and **_nevillelongbottomluvr69_

_books&bushyhair:_

**I'll make it. I'm following everyone **

_zabinihead:_

**fineee**

_lulovegoods:_

**see you guys there!**

**_chat ended by - _**_longbottomz_ \- _lulovegoods__ **and **books&bushyhair_

****☆ ☆ ☆****

_ nevillelongbottomluvr69 ** \- active 5 minutes ago** _

_ pansparks ** \- active 3 minutes ago** _

_goldenpot_ ** _ \- active 8 minutes ago_ **

_the0d0ren0tt_ ** _ \- active 2 minutes ago_ **

_lulovegoods_ _ ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

_kingginger_ ** _ \- active 5 minutes ago_ **

_zabinihead_**_ \- active 2 minutes ago_**

_books&bushyhair_ _ ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

_dragonmalfoy_ _ ** \- active 3 minutes ago** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, nevillelongbottomluvr69 is Ginny lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Ginny ♡ 11:13pm ♡ Sat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking in the groupchat and Pansy & Ginny start scheming

* * *

**☆ ☆ ☆**

_ **(instagram dms)** _

** **☆ ☆ ☆** **

* * *

_****sluts for bob saget 🤰🏻💖** ** _

****@drac0malf0y:** **

_okay.. who set our groupchat name as THAT_

**@parkinsonnnnnn:**

_;) yours truly. hehe_

**@mionejean:**

_Ugh. I regret being friends with all of you_

**@kingweasley:**

_me = disturbed _

**@ginny.w:**

_you = fucking stupid_

**@kingweasley:**

_you = stupid whore_

**@nott.theo**

_can we stop doing math pls?_

**@zabiniblaise:** _  
_

_how about you guys shut up and go to bed!_

**@potthead:**

_uh oh, we woke_ _grumpypants up.._

**@drac0malf0y:**

_that wouldn't be fun at all >:(_

**@luna_lovegood:**

_yeah! it's_ _Saturday. we'll do whatever we want_

**@plantboynev:**

_how was your date today Luna? ;)_

**@ginny.w:**

_oh yea! I want ALL the details._

**@drac0malf0y:**

_did Pansy kiss you like I said?_

** **@parkinsonnnnnn:** **

_DRACO_

_do you ever stop talking??!_

**@luna_lovegood:**

_hahah. no, i kissed her._

**@zabiniblaise:**

_lmao pussy_

**@nott.theo:**

_booooo!! pansy sucks!!_

**@drac0malf0y:**

_you wimp!_

**@parkinsonnnnnn:**

_i'm not a wimp or a pussy! stfu_

**@ginny.w:**

_lol so it went well?_

**@luna_lovegood:**

_yes! i think so?_

** **@parkinsonnnnnn** **

_yes. i was extremely awkward tho_

**@potthead:**

_no surprise there._

**@kingweasley:**

_hahahah_

**@parkinsonnnnnn:**

_if we ever meet you two are gonna be the first ones i slap_

**@potthead:**

_:(_

**@plantboynev:**

_I'd be last right?_

**@parkinsonnnnnn:**

_1\. Harry_

_2\. Ron_

_3\. Theo_

_4\. Blaise_

_5\. Draco_

_6\. Hermione_

_7\. Ginny_

_8\. Neville_

**@plantboynev:**

_haha losers_

**@ginny.w:**

_you already know Theo, Blaise, and Draco though_

**@mionejean:**

_Hey! Why am I above those two?_

**@parkinsonnnnnn:**

_i know. i just like slapping them._

_BECAUSE YOU SAID I'M A BITCH_

**@mionejean:**

_NO I DIDN'T! _

_I SAID THE NAME "Pansy Parkinson" SOUNDS LIKE THE NAME OF A MEAN GIRL_

**@nott.theo:**

_you weren't wrong_

**@zabiniblaise:**

_I don't get it, she was right? you are a bitch_

** **@parkinsonnnnnn:** **

_fuck off dicks_

**@drac0malf0y:**

_point proven._

**@potthead:**

_why am i first on the list? :(_

**@ginny.w:** _  
_

_I think her list is pretty accurate_

****@potthead:****

_grrr_

**@zabiniblaise:**

_can I go to sleep now?_

**@luna_lovegood:**

_do whatever you want. nobody is stopping you_

**@zabiniblaise:**

_I mean: will you guys stfu so I can sleep?_

**@kingweasley:**

_i'm tired anyways. _

** **@parkinsonnnnnn:** **

_same. goodnight_ ** **  
** **

**@ginny.w:**

_wait! I need to talk to you Pansy._

**@drac0malf0y:**

_why can't I know? :(_

** ** **@parkinsonnnnnn:** ** **

_because it's none of your business dumbass_

* * *

**_chat started with -_ **_pansparks_

_so what did you wanna talk to me _ _about?_

**because you're best friends with Blaise **

_so?_

**so, I want to know if he's single.**

_you have a boyfriend don't you?_

**I don't wanna know for me!**

**for Ron!**

_ohhh! yes. Blaise is single._

_VERY single._

**do you think he likes Ron back?**

_i know he does. he was saying how cute he is today_

**we should get them together!**

_duh. how?_

**uhhh**

_hmm very_ _interesting. i don't think it'll work tho_

**hush.**

**maybe make them meet?**

_Blaise wouldn't do that_ _willingly._

**we could set them up.**

**aren't our schools** **football teams playing next Friday?**

_yes. it could work..._

**of course it will! **

**we could all meet and then we'll leave them or something.**

_Blaise would have to drive him home!_

_or visa versa_

**Ron is too scared to drive so Blaise would have to drive**

**I knew you were the right one to ask out of Theo, Draco, and You.**

_obviously. the other two have peanut brains _

**see ya Friday night ;)**

_mhmm ;)_

_**chat ended by -** nevillelongbottomluvr69_

****☆ ☆ ☆****

_pansparks_ _ ** \- active 1 minute ago** _

_nevillelongbottomluvr69_ ** _ \- active now_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what kind of chat platform they're supposed to be using lol
> 
> (American Football btw)


	9. Ginny ♡ 8:31pm ♡ Fri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Pansy's plan + some twitter stuff.

* * *

☆ ☆ ☆

** _(twitter)_ **

**☆ ☆ ☆**

* * *

@**_ginnyweas_**:

_so excited for tonight's game. aren't you? _@_**pansparkins0n**__;)_

_**2 replies 13 retweets 28 likes** _

** _replies **↴**_ **

@_**pansparkins0n**_: _hehe i can hardly wait! _

_**@dracooomalfoyyy**_: _what're you two planning & why can't I know? :( @**pansparkins0n** @**ginnyweas**_

@**_ginnyweas_**: @_**dracooomalfoyyy**_ _quit whining you little baby. you'll know soon_

** _∾_ **

@_**dracooomalfoyyy**_:

_i'm now taking new friend applications,, _

_only requirement is I must be included in plans & secrets since SOME people won't tell me :(_

** _6 replies 31 retweets 67 likes_ **

** _ _replies **↴**_ _ **

@**_ginnyweas_**: _oh my god. you are THE most dramatic __person on the planet._

@_**harrypotts**_: _i'll be applying. i wasn't included either *sigh*_

@_**dracooomalfoyyy**_: @_**harrypotts**_ _its homophobia :|_

@_**pansparkins0n**_: @**_harrypotts _**@**_dracooomalfoyyy_** _IM LITERALLY GAY HOW IN THE HELL- VJHVUUFUJ_

* * *

☆ ☆ ☆

* * *

** _chat started with_ ** _ \- kingginger \- **active 4 hours ago**_

**sorry in advance ;)**

_what do you mean?_

_did u just fucking leave?!_

**have fun, big bro!**

_i'm going to fucking kill u. just wait._

_holy shit _

_WHAT TGE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO HIM??_

**probably something like "could I get a ride home"**

_i hate u_

_it's so awkward _

_we aren't talking_

**think of something to say dumbass.**

**tell him you wanna suck his dick**

_GINNY SRSTYDYJH_

_STFU PLEASE_

**I ** **didn't lie tho** ****

_he's so cute._

_i can't do THIS_

_ _

**flirt with him you brainless pig!!**

_okay okay_

_i think it's going good_

_WAIT I THIBK HES FLIRTING WITH ME BACK SKKSKIYMV_

**it's about time.**

_we're about to be there :(_

**YOU BETTER KISS HIM BYE OR ILL MURDER YOU I SWEAR**

_he kissed me bye on the cheek_

**that'll do I guess...**

_i'm never washing my face again_

**ugh. gross.**

_**chat ended by** \- nevillelongbottomluvr69_

☆ ☆ ☆

_kingginger_ _ **\- active **_**_now _ **

_nevillelongbottomluvr69_ _**\- active 2 minutes ago **_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! after a while, I kinda lost inspiration for this story but recently I've been getting ideas so hopefully, I'll stay more consistent! thank you all for the support :)


End file.
